He Never Said That He Loved Me
by dreammcatcher
Summary: Two years later and Sasuke was finally back in Konoha and after that long time we were finally together. "I love you Sasuke." He still never told me that he loves me. ONE-SHOT


He never said he loved me

Two years after Sasuke had returned back to Konoha, no longer a missing-nin, finally respected by everyone, was able to be called mine.

It took two years for him to finally ask me out after the fourth shinobi war. Everyone needed time. Two years seemed sufficient for everyone.

Well, all but the Konoha 10. I mean 10 because it was Sasuke and I who needed the most time grieving.

Sasuke, being the antisocial that he is needed time to get used to being around friendly people again, being alone for so long definitely took a toll on him, but I don't blame him.

My parents were killed during the Pain invasion. That had to have been the worst thing to happen to me. No not the almost dying many times, but the loss on people you truly love and love you back. I was all alone. I worked for 2 years, barely any breaks at the hospital to keep my mind off everything.

Until one day Sasuke came in all beaten up from training. I knew something about that day was going to be special, didn't know exactly what yet. He had my patient for a couple of hours; he couldn't keep his eyes away from me no matter where I went in the room.

He wasn't badly hurt so I only had to stich him up in some places and apply ace bandages around his torso. Once I was done I was about to walk away before he grabbed onto my wrist to turn me and face him.

"Sakura…thank you…" those awful words were uttered from his mouth. Oh how much I hated them, loathed them. They were the last words he spoke to me before leaving the village and leaving me for…him…

"It's no problem Sasuke, I'm a doctor. That's what we do." I gave him a small smile before turning back for the door, yet again being turned by a now standing Sasuke and being pulled into his arms.

"No Sakura. Please. Don't go." I was going to tell him I had to because I had other patients but the tone in his voice was so…defenseless that I couldn't leave.

"Ok…" I whispered leaning my head on his chest.

"W-will you accompany me for dinner tonight when you get off work?" The great Uchiha stuttered. Who would've known that Sasuke gets nervous like everyone else?

So I looked up to those big dark orbs for eyes and whispered to him, "I'm love to."

And so it started from there. Small dinner dates, nothing too big and flashy until we were dating for 6 months. It was by now that of course everyone knew about us. The two great new Sannin of team 7 were what people would call a 'power couple'.

It was that night he took me on top of Hokage tower, the stars shone brighter than ever then, but in all honesty we didn't look at the stars. That was the night we first made love.

"I love you Sasuke" I whispered as I was drifting off to sleep.

"Good night" he said kissing the top of my head before sleep finally took over our bodies.

He still never said he loved me.

Finally it had been a year, our anniversary. The most spectacular day of our life. We spent all day with each other, watching old videos of each other when we were little that we could find at our homes.

"I never knew you were such a trouble maker for an Uchiha." I giggled as I cooked us dinner.

"Says the girl who tried to be a ninja off the couch just to chip a tooth on the table." He smirked leaning against the door way.

"Hey! I was four. Don't be so mean." I turned to look into the gorgeous eyes of the man I loved.

"Sakura I have been meaning to ask you something." His usually stoic face was starting to show emotion, but I wasn't sure what that emotion was.

"Of course, what is it?" I asked with a worried voice. He then proceeded to get on one knee.

"Sakura Haruno, this past year has been the best year of my life. You mean the absolute world to me. Would you do me the honor and be my wife?" His eyes showed no sign that he wasn't being serious.

I couldn't do anything other than drop to my knees and kiss the man.

"Yes Sasuke Uchiha, I will most definitely marry you." His smile grew to be a mile long. He picked me up bridal style and brought me to his room and that night we worked on reviving his clan.

He still never said that he loved me.

The day of the wedding had taken place only four months after the proposal. It was most definitely extravagant, but whose wedding wouldn't be if Ino Yamanaka was planning it?

My dress was pure white, though being the three months pregnant that I was proved that I was far from being a virgin like the color represented. The top was corseted but not tight enough to harm my tiny baby bump. The bottom flowed longly onto the floor and was made of the most beautiful silk Ino could find and the bottom towards the back where it trailed off little cherry blossoms followed behind me.

Kakashi-sensei being the only thing close to a father was the man to give me away.

Everyone in the village attended, and all arose as I took a step onto the isle. Cherry Blossoms flowed a trail leading to my soon to be husband at the very end. He was the most handsome thing in sight.

My eyes made contact with him, I could be wrong but I do believe that till this day he had a tear in his eye.

And so I made my way down the aisle until I was in the hands of my beloved.

The 'I do's' didn't take long at all. "You may kiss the bride" was definitely mine and his favorite part. We kissed more passionately than we ever did. He then proceeded to pick me up bridal style and we made our way onto our new lives as the Uchiha's.

He still never said that he loved me.

It's been three years since then. We have the most beautiful daughter; she unfortunately got my hair, but thankfully got her father's beautiful eyes. We're on child number two. I'm 6 months along and as happy as ever.

Sasuke still has never said that he loved me. And I think I'm fine with that. Cause after all, actions speak louder than words now don't they?


End file.
